Crystal's Buizel
Buizel is a Pokémon owned by Crystal. He is the third Pokémon that she obtained in the Sinnoh region, and her fourth overall. | |ability = Swift Swim Confirmed in Collision on the Mountain |current = With Crystal |prevonum = 418 |firststagename = Buizel |secondstagename = |numeps1 = |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = |location = Route 205 |nature = }} Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Crystal In Vs. Buizel, Zoey fished Buizel out of a river. Buizel battled her and her Glameow, going hard on the offensive to prevent Glameow from attacking. The two clashed head on and then Buizel defeated Glameow with a Sonic Boom. Zoey prepared to battle him again, but he was drawn to Ian training with his Piplup and Staravia, going over there instead. He pushed through Staravia and started a battle with Piplup, which he won. HIs attention turned to Staravia, when Crystal and her Wingull came over demanding a battle. Buizel battled them, eventually being trapped in water and ice. He is defeated by a Shock Wave, allowing Crystal to catch him. In Vs. Bronzong, Buizel is chosen for a practice battle against Dawn's Buneary. Buizel didn't listen to any of Crystal's commands, defeating Buneary on his own. Lucian of the Elite Four revealed that since he had developed his own style already, it wasn't as willing to listen to Crystal. They then had a battle against Lucian and his Bronzong, losing easily. After healing, Crystal and Buizel have a sparring match with Ian and his Piplup. Crystal lets Buizel do what he wants at first, to get a sense of his battle style. Midway through she began commanding him, combining Buizel's tactics with Crystal's insight. The two managed to break Piplup's Bide attack, though Lucian called the match off afterwards. In Vs. Ponyta and Buneary, Buizel teams up with Crystal's Misdreavus to battle Dawn's Buneary and Ponyta in a double battle. Buizel mostly battled Buneary, and his teamwork with Misdreavus allowed them to win easily. In Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle, Buizel teamed up with Conway's Slowking to battle Ian's Staravia and Paul's Empoleon. Buizel strikes Staravia after he's hit by Empoleon's Ice Beam, defeating Staravia. He attacks Empoleon, but is defeated in a single hit. In Vs. Pelipper, Buizel is chosen to battle Crasher Wake's Lumineon. Buizel is able to use combinations between Aqua Jet and Sonic Boom to throw Lumineon and defeats it. He then battles Floatzel, utilizing similar tactics. However, Floatzel overpowers Buizel and defeats him. In Vs. Gabite, Buizel defeats Paka's Burmy and Uji's Buizel along with Conway's Wormadam. In Vs. Galactic, Buizel helped fend off Team Galactic. He gets frozen, but unthaws and repels Saturn's Toxicroak with Aqua Jet. In Vs. Grotle, Buizel was chosen to train with Ian's Chimchar. Buizel shows off his new Fury Cutter attack. In Collision on the Mountain, Buizel is used to fight off the Pokémon belonging to security guards. The rainfall reveals his ability to be Swift Swim, him speeding and desolating the field with his water attacks. In Vs. Cherrim, Buizel is Crystal's first choice to battle Gardenia and her Cherrim. Buizel is able to avoid most of Cherrim's attacks, but its power forces Buizel to keep a distance, eventually taking heavy hits. Crystal notices its power comes from being in sunlight, and Buizel uses Water Gun to push Cherrim into the shade. Buizel then quickly defeats it. He is defeated by Grotle's Leaf Storm. In Vs. Roark, Buizel was Crystal's second choice to battle Roark. He battled Probopass, which blocked all of his moves. Buizel's power is cut in half, as he is defeated by Discharge. In Vs. Maylene, Buizel learned how to use Scald thanks to TM55. He was later used in the gym battle against Maylene and battled her Lucario. Bronzor's Rain Dance was in effect, allowing Buizel's Swift Swim to activate. The two clashed fiercely even after the rain subsided, ending in a double knockout. Crystal still earned the badge following this. In Vs. Claydol, Buizel participates in the preliminaries of the Lily of the Valley Conference. He battles Clayton's Mr. Mime, showing off Crystal's new skills to her friends. Buizel defeats Mr. Mime following burning it with Scald. In Vs. Kidd, Buizel was Crystal's first choice against Kidd Summers, battling her Chimchar. Chimchar takes the immediate advantage, preventing Buizel from attacking and restricting his movements. Crystal is forced to recall him almost immediately. She chose him again as her final Pokémon, where it defeated Sudowoodo quickly. He battled Thing 2 the Weavile, where the two simply pounded on each other. They then clash again, as Buizel wins with a Sonic Boom. In Vs. Crystal 1, Buizel is chosen to battle against Ian. He battles his Mr. Mime in a rainstorm after Crystal's Bronzong had used Rain Dance. This allowed Buizel to use Swift Swim, being fast enough to overpower and defeat Mr. Mime easily. He battled Mow Rotom next, being unable to land strong blows due to its moves. The rain ends, slowing him down and allowing him to be defeated by Leaf Storm. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Buizel was chosen to help fend off Lawrence's Wishiwashi. He helped to lure it to the surface so it would leap out of the water. He then joined the other Pokémon in attacking it to drive it off. Buizel has made cameo appearances in Vs. Rampardos, Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Wormadam, Vs. Chingling, Vs. Bronzor and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Wingull and Swablu, Buizel and Happiny battle against Laken's Wingull and Swablu. After a few combination attacks, they win without taking a single hit. In Vs. Shadow Shroomish, Buizel battles Cail's Houndoom and wins easily. In Vs. Shadow Starmie, Buizel teams up with Roserade and battles Venus' Scolipede and Shadow Starmie. The two struggle for a moment, as Buizel learns Razor Wind. This weakens Starmie enough to allow Crystal to snag it. In Vs. Shadow Delcatty, Buizel is chosen to battle Lovrina. He battles her Shadow Delcatty, ramming it head on. Buizel is infatuated by Cute Charm, revealing Delcatty to be female. Buizel is quickly defeated after that. Known Moves Trivia * Buizel has competed in 4 gym battles. * Buizel is one of the few Pokémon confirmed to have learned a move via TM, having learned Scald. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Crystal's Pokemon (PT)